Inuyasha and The Secret of the Mystic Tower
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: The idea just came to me, and I haven't done anything in Inuyasha's actually time in a while, let alone actually publish anything. But I promise to update reguarly now that I have my own laptop. So please read the prologue and see what you think! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"I can't believe that you have a date with Ninjo tomorrow!" Hita exclaimed on the bus. She as a tall skinny raven haired girl and eyes like an amethist stone. Her hair as long and straight, covering her whole back with highlights of blue, red, and purple and a very fashionable way. She wore her casual close, a denim mini skirt and favorite gray shirt with a print on it of suspenders and a black tie with her white sneakers that had a small black star on the corner. She was on the bus on her way home from the mall with her friend Mika, her best friend.

"I know! So glad we decided to go shopping for our homecoming dresses today." Mika replied excitedly. She was a very pretty brunette girl, with her long hair, even while pulled up in a high ponytail as it was, covering her whole back. Her eyes were a mysical midnight blue. She wore a black tube top, showing off her very toned stomach, with a baggy pair of green cargo pants, a chain hanging from her back belt loop hooked to her wallet in her side pocket. She wore her black sneakers to finish off the outfit. She ajusted a backpack on her shoulder. She had her skateboard hooked onto "Otherwise we would have never run into him." She said with a smile. "Now we just need to find someone for you to go out with."

"Totally! We could, like, double date!" Hita squealed.

"Ritonomi Shrine. Next stop. If you would like to stop, please ring the bell." A voice came on overhead, repeating a second time afterward.

"This is me," Mika sighed as she pushed the button. The bus soon came to a halt and Mika made her way towards the door. "I'll tell you all about as soon as it's over."

"Text me if you need saving girl," Hita finished with a clicking sound and giving Mika a high five.

"Will do!" Mka said as she stepped off the bus. She looked at her house. There were so many steps. "Thank God I'm in shape..." She said as she started up the steps. Then she did a double take at her home. There were decorations, and lights, and music. "Oh shit!" She yelled as she picked up the pase to get up the steps. "Dad's gonna kill me!" She yelled when she got to the top of the steps and ran to her father's booth. She totally forgot about the festival of her family's shrine. People were everywhere in kimonos with their family. She got to her father's booth of talismans and sutras. "I'm SO sorry Dad! I totally forgot!"

"I told you we needed you today to run the errands Mika! Where were you?" Dad asked.

"I went dress shopping with Hita... I'm really sorry Dad." She apologized again. _Be nice, suck up, and MAYBE you can get out of this to go on your date tomorrow. _She thought.

"Ok Ok. It's alright. I just need you to do one more errand. Mom didn't have time to make dinner. Go pick up the take out your mother ordered. It's Nikodo's." Her father told her. "And here. This should get you there faster." Dad said as he tossed a skateboard at Mika.

Mika caught it and held it for a moment, not believing what she was see, or touchin. "Oh my GOD! The newest Tony Hawk! Dad! Seriously?!" She squealed.

"Seriously. Happy Birthday kid. Sorry all this had to be today." Dad said with a smile. Mika ran around behind the booth and hugged her old man. She loved her family so much. She couldn't believe this.

"Thank you so much Daddy! I love you!" She said.

"I love you too Honey. Now go get that food or we'll have nothing to eat tonight with your cake." Her father said as he disheveled her hair. She laughed as she left her father and ran inside to put her old baord away. In her room she had one empty shelf, perfect to shrine her old one, one of her best friends, in a shrine with the rest of her past boards. She sighed, touching her old one one last time before it would become a permanent wall ornament on the shelf. Then she grabbed her new board, squealing she she looked at it, then ran out of her room. She'd pick up some new stickers for it on her way home.

She threw the board on the ground and jumped on it, pushing it off with one of her feet through the crowds on people. "Scuze me! Coming through!" She yelled as woman yeled at her to watch where she as going and complained of a skateboard at a public event. She smiled at them, then kicked the board up to make a grind down the hand rail to go down the steps of the shrine, making a perfect landing before pushing off towards Nikodos for the food. Who knew it would be the last time she would see her home?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mika wore her headphones as she skated through crowds of people. Nothing could get her down today. She had gotten her homecoming dress, snagged a date with the hottest guy in school AND she got her new Tony Hawk skate board. What could make her day any better? She did not want it to be dampened by complaints from people on the sidewalk in her way. She stopped as soon as she got to Nikodo's Sushi Bar. She kicked up her board and went inside, surprise to see who was behind the counter.

"Ninko?" Mika asked as she went to the counter.

"Hey Mika! What's up?" Ninjo, a high school senior with black hair that he kept pulled into a small ponytail in the back with amethyst, greeted Mika with a smile. He eyed her curiously. "Are you stalking me?" he said with a hint of flirtation.

"I didn't know you worked here! My family and I come here all the time but I've never seen you," Mika replied as she leaned on the counter.

"That's probably because I've always worked in the back washing dishes. But Koji called in sick so they needed someone to run the front counter." Ninko replied. "Did your dad call in for a take out order?"

"Yep! That's what I'm here for!"

"Here ya go. All ready for ya," Ninko said as he handed Mika a brown paper bag.

"Thanks! And i'll see you tomorrow?" Mika asked.

"Heck yes! I'll pick you us at 7?"

"Sounds amazing. See ya then!" Mika bid farewell to her future boyfriend as she opened the door and set her board down, jumped on it, and headed for home, excited for tomorrow. Until she noticed a weird glow coming from the alley behind Nikodo's Sushi Bar. She looked down the alley. "Hello?" She called, thinking it might be someone needing help. "Hello!" She called again. But as she went further down the alley, the farther the glowing seemed to get. She continued to follow it though, against her better judgment...

"Yo! If this is some stupid joke then it isn't funny!" She yelled as she farther down. Then the glow disappeared. "Pssh... Jackass..." She said as she turned around to be faced with some sort of ogre! "Holy shit!" She screamed as she jumped back. It smiled at her. She stared at it, not knowing what to think. It picked her up. "Let me go!" She screamed as she kicked at it.

The ogre licked it's lips. "Mmmmm..... My master will be pleased with you." It said.

"Master? What the hell?" Mika screamed. She looked around to see if there was maybe even some poor hobo around that could save her. But no one was around. All she could see was a hole opening in the wall behind her. She had to get free "Let me go!" She yelled as she kicked, kicking the ogre in the jaw.

The ogre dropped her and it yelled in pain. "You bitch!" it screamed. But Mika didn't stay around to see what else it was going to say. She ran right through that hole, getting as far away from that thing as possible. She ran in, but only to black out.

***

***

Hours later....

***

***

"Owww....." Mika mowned as she woke up. She felt something on her forehead. She lifted her hand to feel that it was a damp cloth. "What the... Mom?"

"Kagome! She's awake!" Mika heard a high pitched voice yell.

"Thank God." She heard a girl's voice.

"Jeeze... Finally.... Can we get out of here now? We're wasting time." She heard a guy's voice.

What the Hell...? Mika thought.

"Now Inuyasha. We need to make sure she is alright before we move on." She heard another guy's voice.

Mika shot up, her vision a little blurry at first and her head pounding. "Ah..."

"You should lie down." A girl said as she grabbed Mika's shoulders. Mika looked to see a young girl about her age with black hair and brown eyes looking back at her. She was wearing a school uniform she recognized from her own high school.

But Mika didn't lie down. She was too curious about who these other people were that were with her. She looked around some more and she saw a man with silver hair and ears on top of head. She thought they looked like cat ears. She looked at the girl in front of her. "Am I high?" she said, sounding drowsy.

The black haired girl giggled a little at that. "No. You're not. At least I don't think so."

"Then why does that guy have cat ears?" Mika asked, pointing at the silver haired man. "Was I in a coma or something and today is Halloween?"

"What the Hell? Who are you sayin has cat ears?" the man with silver hair started yelling. "They're dog ears! I'm a dog demon!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Mika yelled back, suddenly alert as she stood to face the guy. "They look like freakin cat ears to me! What's your problem! Couldn't get anything better at the costume store?"

"What the hell are you talkin about costume store? These are real!" the guy yelled back.

"Uhhhh... Guys?" The girl said quietly, trying to get their attention, but it didn't work.

"Oh yeah? So i bet it would hurt if I did this huh?" Mika yelled as she grabbed the guy ears and started pulling, only to find that they didn't come off. She pulled a little harder, now out of curiosity. "Wow... These must be professionally put on..." She said as she kept pulling.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem?" The guy yelled. "That hurts!"

"Ahem!" the black haired girl said as she got in between the two. "I think there's a few things we need to clear up."

"I'd say. What's with this guys costume?" Mika said pointing at the silver haired guy.

"This is not a-"

"SIT!" the black haired girl yelled, and the silver haired boy slammed to the ground.

"Whoa. That's cool." Mika said.

"Phew! Glad that's over..." The black haired girl said. Then she turned to Mika. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"You're the sick girl! I knew it!" Mika said with a smile. "You're in my math class always falling asleep! You don't look sick now..."

Great... Kagome thought. She's from my school.

"Are you really sick?" Mika asked.

"Kagome's sick?" Everyone jumped up and asked.

"No no no! I'm not sick!" Kagome told everyone. She looked at Mika. "I think I should explain..."

An hour later...

"Wow!" Mika exclaimed. "So you just come here all the time and skip school?"

"Basically." Kagome replied.

"That's AWESOME!" Mika exclaimed. "And these are all the friends you've made here?"

"Yeup." Kagome said.

"So you're Inuyasha?" Mika asked pointing to the silver haired guy. "And you're Miroku." She pointed to a guy with black hair pulled into a small ponytail in the back of his head. He had beads tied around his hand. Mika was a bit curious about them But the man nodded to show she was right. "And you are-"

"Shippo!" a little kid with a fluffy tail said as he jumped up and down.

Mika giggled. "You're a cute kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm a full-fledged demon!" Shippo yelled back.

"I'm sorry! Of coarse you are!" Mika said with a smile back. She liked kids. They were always cute, especially when they tried to say they were adults. Then she looked at Kagome. "So I guess I'm here to help you find this Shikon jewel?"

"I guess. But I think it would be best if we got you home." Kagome said. "We could-"

"No way! We're not headin back to Kaede now. We're five days away!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well Mika can't just travel with us. What if we're attacked and she gets hurt?" Kagome asked.

"I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" Mika asked.

"See? She's fine!" Inuyasha said.

Mika could see that Kagome was getting frustrated. But if it was ok with the rest of the group then she didn't see any reason why she couldn't stay and travel with them. Besides, Miroku was lookin pretty cute. Then she saw Miroku stand and come over to her. She wondered what he was doing. Maybe welcoming her into the group?

"Well, if Mika is going to be traveling with us, then I must ask..." he took her hands. Mika wondered what he was doing. Then he looked at her. "Would you do the honor of baring my child?"

Mika's mouth dropped open. She could not believe he just ask her than. Then she smiled. "And I bet you pick up sooooooooo many girls with that line don't you...?" she asked.

Miroku smiled nervously, waiting for the slap. But then he heard Mika giggling and she took her hands from his. "Sorry lover boy. Not this time round."

"Wow... She didn't slap him." Kagome said surprised. She knew who Mika was at school. She had always been the trouble maker. Mika never wore her uniform and was always skipping class hanging out on the roof. And when she wasn't skipping class she was in the hallways getting into fights with the Kendo Club. She was a good fighter, no doubt about that, but Kagome just didn't know how Mika would react to fighting demons and all the other stuff that they deal with in the Feudal Era. It was definitely going to be an experience for her...

AN- Hey everyone! Sry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I tried to make it long for you since I haven't updated in a while. Plz R&R! Thanx! TTFN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Ugh... How much longer are we going to be walking?" Mika asked.

"Quit your whining! We ain't stoppin!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Inuyasha... Be nice... Mike isn't used to traveling so much." Kagome told Inuyasha. Though she was even getting frustrated with Mika's complaining. She sighed and ignored it as Inuyasha and Mika continued to fight, wishing that Inuyasha had agreed to go back to Keade's rather than go to Sango's village to get her... Both of them were thick headed and neither would back down...

Then Kagome felt it. A spark ran through her body as she felt the presence of a jewel shard. She gasped. Inuyasha turned his attention away from Mika to Kagome. "What's wrong?"

"I sense a jewel shard. And it's getting closer! Really fast!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh jeez..." Inuyasha growled, now picking up the scent of what had the jewel shards. "I smell wolf..." He growled while grabbing at his sword.

Suddenly a tornado flew past the group heading straight for Kagome. "Kagome! Watch out- What the?" Mika exclaimed as she watched a small tornado stop next to Kagome and turn into a very good looking man. Sort of like Ninko... But with longer hair... And covered in fur... And with fangs... And claws... Mika rolled her eyes. _What the hell...?_

"Kagome! I was just running by and caught your scent." the man said. "Thought I'd check and see how the Mutt was treating you."

"How the hell do you expect me to treat her you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha growled. Mika was definitely picking up on some jealousy vibes.

"Oh I don't know. Definitely not as well as I could, that's for sure." the wolf man replied. "At least I don't run back to a dead girl on her..."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! You're going out with a dead girl?" Mika exclaimed looking shocked. "I thought you were the jealous boyfriend everyone keeps talking about that Kagome has!"

"I'm the WHAT?" Inuyasha looked back at Mika. Then looked at Kagome. He looked quite angry. "How do people know about me?"

Kagome began to laugh nervously not knowing how to explain her venting to her friends. How could she tell him that she talked about him in her time with friends? Especially since they all really do think that he's some jealous, controlling jerk. "Don't worry about it... Heh." Kagome laughed.

"Right..." Inuyasha growled. He hated not knowing what was going on. Especially when it came to Kagome. But he ignored it and turned to a more pressing matter; the fact that the wolf was still standing next to her. He walked over and got in between them. "Why don't you be on your way Koga." Inuyasha growled. "I can't bare your smell..."

"I smell better than you muttface!" Koga yelled.

Both growled at each other in a dead lock until Kagome walked in between them. "Now now... Stop it you two... There's no need to fight."

"And I thought my life was complicated at home..." Mika mumbled. She walked over to Miroku. "Is it always like this?"

"Koga usually doesn't show up often... But when he does, yes..." Miroku replied.

"Koga is Inuyasha's arch enemy in love!" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped on Mika's shoulder.

"I can hear you guys talkin about me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Mika yelled back at him.

"Would you stop pickin fights with me? It's starting to get real annoying!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well if you weren't so stubborn and yelling at me I wouldn't need to pick a fight!"

"I think Inuyasha found a new arch enemy... This one is just in thick headedness..." Shippo said to Miroku, who only sighed knowing Shippo was right

"Everyone stop it!" Kagome yelled not able to take the arguing anymore. "Can you all just get along please? I can't take anymore bickering!" Kagome screamed, making all three hide behind Miroku.

"She's scary when she's mad..." Mika said.

"You don't have prayer beads for her to use on you..." Inuyasha glared.

"Don't think you guys can take cover behind me..." Miroku glared.

"I'm Mika by the way." Mika said with a smile as she turned to Koga. "You're Koga? Pretty hot." She complimented him.

"Pretty what?" Koga asked.

"Hot. Good looking. Sexy"

"Excuse me?" Koga exclaimed, surprised that a girl would use that kind of language. He looked her up and down. Her long brown hair was semi falling out of her ponytail, and her clothes were different from any other woman he'd ever seen. Her stomach and cleavage were showing and she wore pants. _Where did she come from?_

Mika giggled at the sight of the wolf demon. He looked so confused as he looked her up and down. "No need to gawk." she laughed.

"Ug! Sorry..." Koga apologized, blushing. Then he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha arguing. Why did Kagome waste her time with him? He couldn't understand.

"It's fine." Mika giggled. "So are you traveling with us as well?"

"Feh. Like I'd travel with InuTrasha..." Koga snuffed. "I can barely stand the smell of him from miles away, let alone if I was stuck with him."

"That's it..." Inuyasha growled as he snapped his sword out. "You're mine!"

"Inuyasha... Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, sending Inuyasha slamming to the ground. "You both need to calm down. I said I'm getting sick of the bickering." She said as she went back to her pack on her bike. "It's getting late and we need to set up camp. Would you like something to eat Koga?"

"Why would you ask him that?" Inuyasha yelled.

Koga smirked. "I'd love to." he replied, ignoring Inuyasha on the ground at hi feet.

"Thought you couldn't handle Inuyasha's scent..." Mika said with a glare that made Koga flinch. "Whatever... I'll be back..."

"You shouldn't go off on your own Mika..." Kagome said.

"Don't worry about me... I'll be back." Mika replied, then walked off.

"What's her deal?" Inuyasha asked. No one knew the answer, they just all watched blankly as she walked away from them.

AN - Hope you all enjoyed this update. There will be more revealed in the next couple chapters. TTFN!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_She has all these guys that want her and she doesn't even realize it.. What a slut... _Mika thought as she walked through the woods, leaving everyone far behind. _She skips school and comes here, to this beautiful place, and gets off scott free... Wow..._

Then a noise came from in the bushes. "Kagome?" Mika called as she stared at where the noise came from. Then she heard a rustle from a different direction. "Inuyasha?" She called in the other direction. "If you guys are fucking with me then this isn't funny. Come out!"

Suddenly a lizard demon jumped out from behind the bushes. It was huge and green with a long tongue coming out of its mouth, whipping around like a snake's. Mika looked it up and down with disgust. There are not many things that bother Mika, but reptiles were one of them. She froze, not knowing what to do.

"Well, well.. What do we have here?" the lizard demon asked. "What a tasty looking young thing you are..."

"EW! What the hell!? Get away from me! ! !" Mika screamed as she punched it in the face. It didn't seem to make a difference, the demon barely flinched as it came closer to her. "Get away!" Mika screamed again as she jumped back only to run into a tree. The demon swiped at her and she ducked quickly as it scraped the bark from the tree.

"A feisty thing you are.. You will be well worth the wait when I have you in my belly." The lizard demon laughed.

"Ugh! Disgusting jackass!" She yelled as she kicked the demon in the stomach hard enough to make it fall back, pretty proud of herself for remembering to use her kickboxing skills.

"You wench! How dare you!" The demon yelled as it backhanded Mika across the face, knocking her to the ground. Mika slowly got up, but not before the demon stepped on her back and pushed her back down to the ground. She struggled under the weight but to no avail. "No you will become my dinner. Hold still so I can get a good bite out of you.."

"Not a chance Lizard breath!" Mika heard Koga yelled, followed quickly by the sound of flesh being hit. Soon after the weight of the lizard demon was off of her and she picked herself up off the ground.

She turned around just in time to see Koga kick the demon in the head and knock it to the ground where it laid unconscious. Koga landed gracefully on his feet and smirked at Mika, as if to say 'He didn't stand a chance against me.' Mika watched as he sniffed the area to make sure there were no more demons around to attack. "You shouldn't hve walked so far from the camp. You're lucky I heard I smelt your blood." Koga said.

"Blood?" Mika asked, wondering where she was bleeding. Then she felt her face. When the demon smacked her he must have scratched her. A drop of blood rolling down her finger onto her hand. She gasped when Koga grabbed her hand. She looked up at him in the eyes, flinching as he reached towards her face with his free hand and wiped the blood away. "Thank you." She said, feeling a sensation she never felt before as he touched her cheek briefly.

"I hate the smell of human blood." Koga told her. "You may want to have Kagome bandage that with her medicine from her world. You're human so you won't heal like us demons do."

"Feh... A little scratch won't do me in." Mika said with a smirk. She pulled her hand away from his, the feeling leaving her and she put a smirk on her face, hiding any signs of shock from the past event. "It's a bit chilly out here though. How do you guys keep warm?"

"Well uh... since I'm a wolf demon a rarely get cold unless the weather is bad.." Koga replied. "You're not exactly ummm..." he tried to find a polite way to describe how she was dresses, with her stomach and shoulders showing, only her breast covered. "Covered appropriately?"

"Are you trying to say I'm dressed slutty?" Mika asked with a ticked off tone.

"Dressed what? No! I'm not saying that! You're just not dressed normal for a woman your age!" Koga choked out his words. Mika started to giggle. He wasn't quite as hard headed as Inuyasha. He had a nicer tone. _He's definitely better looking than the rest of the men Kagome travels with._ Mika thought.

"We better get back to the others. Kagome was worried about you. That's why I came to look." Koga interrupted Mika's thoughts. "If we hurry we'll get back before Inutrasha finishes all the food..."

"You don't like him at all do you?" Mika giggled.

"No.. He's an asshole." Koga said curtly. "Kagome deserves a full demon for a lover. She can see the Shikon jewel shards and deserves a leader like me. I have claimed her as mine and she still runs around with that mutt."

"So don't you think maybe it's time you move on to someone else? Someone who just may be better?" Mika asked.

"No one else could be better." Koga said as they walked through the woods back to camp.

AN: Sry it has taken me so long to update anything. You know, school, college, life, all those things. But I am stuck inside during Hurricane Sandy so here is a little something something. I'll update a few others as well while I am here. TTFN!


End file.
